harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Graham Montague
Graham Montague was a wizard and Slytherin student who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1990s. He played Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team from 1993 to 1996 and was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad. Montague was heavily built and had large, hairy forearms. Biography 1993-1994 Quidditch season While it is uncertain whether Montague was on the Slytherin Quidditch Team prior, Montague played in the final match between Slytherin and Gryffindor in 1994. When Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell got possession of the Quaffle, Montague flew in front of her, but, instead of taking the ball, he grabbed her head. Although Katie was able to keep from falling off her broom, she dropped the Quaffle. Madam Hooch scolded Montague and awarded a penalty to Katie. 1995-1996 Quidditch season At the beginning of the 1995-1996 Quidditch season, Montague was made Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, replacing Marcus Flint. He chose Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle to be the team's new Beaters. Vanishing Cabinet incident Montague joined the Inquisitorial Squad in April of 1996. During morning break on his first day as a member, he tried to take House points from Fred and George Weasley, but the twins shoved him into the Vanishing Cabinet before he could finish speaking. While trapped inside, Montague could occasionally hear goings-on at Hogwarts, as well as at Borgin and Burkes, where the Cabinet's counterpart was located. He managed to Apparate out the next day, despite never having obtained an Apparition licence, but ended up lodged inside a toilet on the fourth floor. and George Weasley push Montague head-first into the Vanishing Cabinet]] The Apparition nearly proved fatal to Montague. He was left in a disoriented state for weeks afterwards. In May, his parents, Mr and Mrs Montague, came to the school, looking furious. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger watched the couple arrive, and Hermione suggested that they should tell Madam Pomfrey what had happened to Montague, in case it would help her treat him. However, both Ron and Harry dismissed this idea, so Hermione apparently let the matter drop. Several weeks later, during the O.W.L. exams in June, Harry went to the Hospital Wing, where he saw Madam Pomfrey spoon-feeding a vivid blue potion to Montague. Montague eventually told his story to others, including Draco Malfoy, who was the only one to reach the conclusion that there was a connection between the Cabinet at Hogwarts and the Cabinet at Borgin and Burkes. This knowledge gave Draco the means to allow Death Eaters to enter the school the following year. Physical appearance Montague was described as being large and muscular, even more so than Crabbe and Goyle. He was also described as having hairy arms. Personality and traits Being the Captain and Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team, he was presumably rather ambitious and determined, being a member of Slytherin. He was most likely rather mean-spirited, having became a member of the short-lived Inquisitorial Squad, which persecuted Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students for petty and spiteful reasons. He once tried to deduct house points from Fred and George Weasley with ill-intent, which proved to be his downfall considering what they did to him as a result. He also showed poor sportsmanship whilst playing Quidditch, being inclined to commit fouls when he grabbed Katie Bell's head during the 1993–1994 school year Quidditch season and being penalised by Madam Hooch as punishment. Magical abilities and skills *'Apparition': Montague was capable of apparating, despite not having not received his formal Apparition license, as he somehow managed to apparate out the Vanishing Cabinet that Fred and George Weasley shoved and trapped him inside one, quite an impressive magical feat. *'Flying': Having been both the Captain and Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team whilst as a Hogwarts student, Montague was obviously a very accomplished and talented broomstick flyer and Quidditch player, despite his unsporting behaviour displayed on the Quidditch pitch. Etymology The name "Graham" is from a Scottish surname which was originally derived from an English place name which probably meant "gravelly homestead" in Old English. The surname was first taken to Scotland in the 12th century by the Norman baron William de Graham. Montague is also the surname of Romeo in Shakespeare's famous play Romeo and Juliet. Behind the scenes *This character is known only by his surname in the Harry Potter books. His first name is given in the video game, making him one of two Slytherins named Graham, the other being Graham Pritchard. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Montague es:Graham Montague fr:Montague pl:Graham Montague ru:Грэхэм Монтегю Montague, Graham Category:Brown-eyed individuals Montague, Graham Montague, Graham Montague, Graham Category:Montague family Montague, Graham Montague, Graham Montague, Graham